Don't Do That
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Kagome doesn't know what to say to her friends. She doesn't know how to explain to them how she feels. But Sesshomaru's done waiting. sesskag


**_Deep in Denial Ville trying to fight the way I feel I go jello with a smile I start blushing my head rushing _**

He looked over at me from the battle. He was here again almost every day he came and nobody knew why except her. He smiled quickly before dodging another blow her eyes softened. She knew he only smiled at her.

"Inuyasha," she heard him say "Your slower than usual are you still hurt from your last battle." She couldn't help but smile, he was teasing Inuyasha and Inuyasha couldn't see that, that's all it was, just teasing. Just the fight covering up his real reason for being here. He looked over at her again and he smiled his eyes glowing. Everyone was too caught up to notice his intense gaze and her pink blush.

**_If you stand too close to me I might melt down from the heat _**

He slashed at InuYasha and raced to his miko in a flash he was by her. He smiled again.

"Sesshomaru," Screamed Inuyasha. "Get away from Kagome!" Sesshomaru frowned. Kagome sighed

"Sit boy." She said and InuYasha hit dirt. "Go." She whispered to him and with a sad gaze he tore off. He turned one more time and smiled sadly whispering a sentence carried from the wind.

"Soon my love." Her heart pounded and he left.

_**If you look my way one more time I'm going to go out of my mind**_

"Kagome why did you let him escape he could have torn you in two." Yelled the distressed hanyou, although she wasn't listening she was thinking about the beautiful Demon Lord.

_**Whatever you do. Don't even think about it. Don't go and get me excited. Don't you dare drive me crazy don't do that to me baby**_

She sat in the clearing all alone it was nearly dark but she knew she was safe.

"Kagome." She looked up to see Sesshomaru. He was smiling his eyes aglow and his stride fast yet leisurely.

_**You stop me in my tracks**_

He sat down and looked at her.

_**My heart pumping to the max**_

He pulled her closer and they looked into each other's eyes. Sapphire blue met sunset gold.

_**I'm such a sucker for your eyes**_

He leaned in closer and her breath hitched.

_**They permanently paralyze**_

He pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes.

_**Whatever you do don't even think about it don't go and get me excited don't you dare drive me crazy don't do that to me baby**_

He pulled her up so they were both standing; pulling away from the kiss he moved her hair away and put his lips towards her neck.

_**Whatever you do don't do that to me**_

He kissed it softly causing her breath to come out heavier. He looked up at her.

_**You got my heart under attack you give me shivers down my back **_

He smiled at her his eyes turning crimson.

_**To have to walk the way you do I can't wait just watching you**_

He bit hard into the junction where her neck met her shoulders causing her to scream and clench his arms.

_**Whatever you do don't even think about it don't go and get me excited don't you dare drive me crazy don't do that to me baby**_

He pulled away looking at her and licking the blood greedily off his lips. She looked at him her eyes wide.

_**Don't even think about it don't go and get me excited don't you dare drive me crazy don't do that to me baby**_

He smirked and flung her gently to the ground. In a flash he was on top of her. "I told you soon." He whispered huskily in her ear. She laughed as he ripped off their clothes.

**_Don't do that, don't do that_**

* * *

**AUTHORESS CORNER: Disclaimer: I don't own don't do that it belongs to Shania Twain. And I don't own Inuyasha and the characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**This was my first songfic. (Stares fondly at writing) I like it, what about you? This is my apology to all you readers who want to read the next chapter of Curiosity. You see I'm having trouble with that one so I decided to try and make it up to you readers and post a whole bunch of little things. Like songfics, and one-shots. I'm also doing this for Thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Person Of A Strange Origin or POASO**


End file.
